Rise from the Ashes
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: Fifteen years ago Avatar Korra was killed by a mad warlord, wanting to take over the world. Her friends and allies went into hiding. Now, living in a world were mentioning about Korra is forbidden, six kids grow up in different circumstances. But no matter their differences, they will all come together, for their futures are connected in a way none of them would have expected.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**A/N: As always I don't own The Legend of Korra or any stuff related to it.**

* * *

 **Book 1: Ash Chapter 1: Prolog**

Fire, Water, Earth, Air. Every child here knows the story of the Avatar. This mysterious person, that could bend all four elements and was reincarnated everytime he or she died. For many, many centuries, this person protected the world, often even giving his or her life in order to keep peace. One of them was Avatar Korra. Her story and that of her friends were legendary, but unfortunatly, after Korra died at the hands of a warlord, these stories were forbidden by just this man. The new Avatar was never found and now it has been fifteen years since Korra died and her friends and allies dissapeared. But I have hope, that the new Avatar will rise out of the ashes of the world this man has created and save us all

* * *

 **A/N: So this will be the completely new, rewritten version of my 'The legend of the new Team Avatar' fanfiction. Hope you like it enough to leave a review, favourite or follow. You can even make suggestions for this fic or tell me if anythings wrong with the prologe. ; )**


	2. Chapter 2: A new generation begins

**A/N: Okay I think you know by know what will come: I do not own The Legend of Korra or the idea of an Avatar being able to bend all elements (or the idea of bending in general). Now enjoy the first chapter of this story.**

* * *

 **Book 1: Ash Chapter 2: A new generation begins**

 _Sweat ran down the adults face like in rivers, panting she stood infront of his bruised form, lying on the floor, her body placed in a fighting position._

 _"I've beaten you Lord Yuo, surrender to the United Republic now and you will have a fair trial!" panted the woman. Behind her a dozen of other benders arrived, moving into fighting stances similar to hers._

 _"So, you really think you have beaten me, Avatar?" the man cackled, rising into a standing position, "Ohh, how wrong you are" he purred and moved his hands similar to how a blood bender would._

 _A crounching sound, then a scream from the Avatar, as she was thrown across the room by her enemy, like a rag doll._

 _"KORRA"_

 _"He was bending her bones!"_

 _"Is she alright?!"_

 _"We have to get her to safety. Now!"_

 _Chaos broke out in the room at leats half of the benders who arrived as the Avatars back up ran to aid the fallen woman, while the rest engaged in battle against the very man who just killed the Avatar. Fire spread across the room, water and blood splattered the parts of the floor that weren't torn up by bending and in all this chaos one ear piercing, mournful scream was heared_

 _"KOOORRRRAAA!"_

With a startled gasp, Karana awoke from her sleep, her light brown hair and night gown sticking to her sweaty body and face. Panting she ruffled through her hair. It was that dream again. The same dream she had for months now. Why her? Why was she having these dreams? She had wondered these questions a lot in the last few weeks. A rustling movement from the bed opposite from hers caused her head to turn, her attention drawn to the form that was sitting up on the bed, throwing her concerned looks.

"You had the dream again?" asked the voice from the opposite site.

Sitting up so she could see the person better, Karana just nodded st the question.

"Are you alright ?"

"Yeah. Just a little shaken up because of it. No problem."

More shuffling and rustling and then footsteps walking over, crossing the small distance between the two beds and the person plopped down on Karanas bed, taking a crosslegged position across from the other girl.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked with her blue eyes softening.

Karana sighed looking at her roommate and younger sister: "Those dreams have been haunting me for a few months now, as you know. But the fact that I have them so often is not the scariest. It's...you know,...everytime I have these dreams, they seem so real, like I'm living them. They feel more like a memory then a dream."

"A memory, but you said your dreams are about Avatar Korra and her death. How can they be memory?!" exclaimed her opposite.

"I don't know Hadoka. But that's how it is. Everytime my dream reaches the part where Lord Yuo bends Avatar Korras bones it feels so real to me, I feel a small part of the pain and I feel the wall she was thrown into. It's like all of this is happening to me, you understand?" whispered Karana.

"Well, if you're asking me it sounds more like you're going crazy." laughed her sister as a reply.

"I knew you wouldn't take me serious."

"No, no I do, I really do. It's just...I think I'm the wrong person to talk to this about."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you should talk to some of the elders maybe, you know like Master Tanana, she's wise and knows a lot about dreams and visions." suggested Hadoka.

Her opposite sighed: "Okay. Tomorrow after school I'll go talk to her. If you think she can help me..."

"She can I know it.. just go to her and ask for advice. Tanana has helped me before a few times." interupted the other girl.

"Alright, alright I already said I would go there...Speaking of tomorrow...we should really get back to sleep, it's getting late and we need to be fit for tomorrows lessons." she said. And with that both of the girls went to sleep again, this time without any weird dreams.

...

The next day was hard for both girls, first regular school with the usual stuff like learning about the animals, geography and history of this world and afterwards bending lessons. Which meant earthbending for Karana and waterbending for Hadoka. So it was the late evening, when they finally got to visit Master Tanana, one of the elders in their village. Upon entering in her hut the girls were met with a typical round watertribe room, decorated with seemingly ancient symbols and weapons of said tribe.

"Ohh, welcome children. I wasn't expecting you so early. Here have a seat, I heard there was something you needed to talk to me about."

Both girls jumped having not expected for the old woman to come out of a side part of the house without them noticing.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. It's good to see you again Hadoka, it's such a long time that I've seen you. How's your training going?" chuckled the elder, her voice warm and comforting, so unlike the other elders, whose voices were more rough and unfriendly.

"Ohh, it's getting along very nicely, thanks for asking." replied the younger waterbender and to her confused sister she whispered: "Tanana used to help me with my waterbending training, that's how she knows me so well."

Sitting down like the old Master requested, Karana began to tell her everything. About her dreams how she felt in them and how it was bugging her that she received them nearly every night. Tanana just nodded, asked occasional questions and gave some small comments. Then, as soon as she had finished her tale, the old woman thanked them for coming and asked them kindly to wait for her results in a few days time.

* * *

Far away in the surrounding area of Republic City, a young boy leaped from building to building. It was easy in this part of town, with the buildings not being so high and standing closer together, unlike the rest of the town. Coming to a halt and sitting down in a lotus position, he alowed himself to relax, up here he could be free, free from his duties as the son of the Lords 1st general and free from his annyoing siblings.

"There you are."

He sighed. Talk of the devil. Or at least one of them

"What do you want Liang?" he called wizhout turning back to the person, having regognized his brothers voice.

"Did you follow me again." he called upon receiving no answer.

"Um..well..you see..." stuttered the boy.

"I already told you like a hundred times. Don't follow me when I'm going to town" he snapp ed, springging into a standing postion and facing his brother.

Liang smirked raising his one of his brows in mockery: "Oh, you mean like what you're doing now? Sneaking into the non-bender district, despite dads clear instructions not to." his features hardened, "you know I could tell dad anytime what you have been doing, Chang."

Said boy scowled. He was having such a good time, enjoying himself, before he had to go to the 'meeting'. 'Meeting' meaning going to the Liaos, a befriended family of theirs, and talking about something, that Chang thought he was still way too young. Marriage. Ok, technically he was nearly 18, so it would be legeal and for someone from the high society like him the perfect age to get married, but he didn't want to. He wanted to enjoy his freedom, see the world. Something he wouldn't get to do once he married Li Ming Liao.

Li Ming was a firebender, like him and his twin sisters best friend. The girl wasn't intersted in anything besides make - up, clothes and other girly stuff. She wasn't like him at all.

A snapping infront of his face made him pop out of his thoughts.

"Did you even listen to a word I have just said?" asked Liang, standing now infront of his brother his arms crossed frimly infront of his chest.

"Uhh...yeah..sure. You know what let's go. We don't want to be late for our meeting with the Liaos." he said, breaking past his brother and leaping onto the next roof, then down and made his way home. Liang sighed deeply, shaking his head in annoyence before running after his brother in the aame way he did.

* * *

The young airbender dropped from the support beam to her feet carefully, just as one of the guards dissapeared around a corner. She quickly checked left and right before running towards the end of the hallway, checking around another corner if the air was clear. What she was going to do was going to get her in so much trouble once she was found out. Preparing herself to dash around the cprner and into freedom, she was startled by a hand on her shoulder and rough voice, that spoke in a demanding tone.

"And where do you think you're going, yoing lady."

She whirles around, as good as she could in her crouching position and imidiately cursed her bad luck.

"Hello, uncle Mako." she said as sweetly and shyly as she could.

She stared at the man infront of her standing tall above her. His black hair stood up, like it had been in the past when he was a Pro-bender and his eyes where still of that same strong amber, whoose stern gaze was now directed at her.

"Last time I checked you were under house arrest for this week."

She gritted her teeth. Right. Auntie Opal had grounded her for sneaking away unatended and without allowence last week.

"Now Mai I suggest you go to your room and hanf me over that flight suit." Mako spoke, pulling her to her feet and pushing her into the direction of her room.

She walked to her room, slowly with Mako always behind her. When she reached it she quickly undressed, put some new comfortable sleeping clothes on and gave him her flight suit. Mai was sad to see it go, even if it was just for the remainder of the week, which meant she had 5 days left.

"So how far did you get this time."

Again, she whirled around surprised by the boice behind her. However it was just Ming, her older twin brother. Normally she would have called for a guard, given the fact that it was already nighttime with everybody being asleep and boys not being allowed to visit the girl tract of the academy at night and the other way round. But being her brother, there was some sort of exception for him. He even had a bed in her room, a bed that used to belong a roomate of Mai.

"That's none of your buisness." she snapped.

"All that house arrest making you grumpy, huh?" Ming smirked, he knew how to get her.

Grabbing a pillow from the bed she flung it at him, hardening the throw with her airbending. Still smirking, he picked it up, accepting her unspoken pillow fight challenge. The twins fought for a while throwing the multiple pillows frpm the beds at each other. They broke down on each of the beds after what must have been two hours, panting heavily.

"We haven't done this since we were little, right sis?" panted Ming.

Mai just laughed, enjoying the moment. Maybe this hoise arrest wouldn't be so bas after all. She closed her eyes, soon drifting off into sleep and into the world of dreams, quickly followed by her brother.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked this first chapter, of Rise from the Ashes. Don't forget to review favourite or follow. Have a nice day. ; )**


End file.
